Love Takes Courage
by Miranda Crystal-Bearer
Summary: Love does take courage... A lot of it. Taiora, S02.


Love Takes Courage  
  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi came rushing to the park, laughing as she ran through the brightly coloured leaves. The chill of fall nipped at her skin, turning her cheeks rosy pink. She spun into a clearing, laughter ringing clearly through the crisp air. She gasped and whirled when it was echoed in a deeper tone. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw Tai Kamiya, her best friend and crush, casually leaning against a tree.  
  
"I like your laugh." Tai smiled at her.  
  
Sora giggled. "Hey, Tai. I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Obviously." Tai grinned his lopsided grin. "Any reason you're so excited?"  
  
"Not really." She spun in place, then faced him again, face glowing. "I just am."  
  
Tai shook his head. "Kari can't stand still today, either," he commented, referring to his little sister. He brushed his deep brown bangs out of his chesnut eyes. Sora watched. She loved his eyes. They were so deep, expressive, and almost always had a sparkle of laughter in them.   
  
Actually, she loved everything about Tai. She had liked him as long as she could remember, and soon had fallen head-over-heels in love with him. Sure, he often annoyed her, but she couldn't help it. His eyes, that lopsided grin, his easy way with people, and the way he laughed all just stood out to her. Just watching him made her smile, thinking about him sent up around the ceiling. She stared at him a moment longer, until his eyes found hers. She turned away, blushing, then covered her embarassment by spinning in place again.  
  
"Hey, Sora, wanna help me practice?" She turned to Tai, and for the first time saw that his foot rested on a soccer ball. He grinned impishly at her, popped the ball up, and kept in the air with a knee. Sora laughed, and made a little dart at him. Instantly the ball was on the ground, and he was off with laugh. She followed, closely, and soon managed to steal the ball from him.  
  
They played while the daylight faded and the air got chiller. Soon it was sunset, and the chill in the air finally got to them both. Sora, breathing hard but smiling, paused and leaned over to catch her breath. She straightened and looked at the sky. "Wow, it's late. I need to be getting home."  
  
"I didn't realize it was so late," puffed Tai, breathless as well. "I'll walk you home."  
  
Sora blushed. "Thanks." They fell into step, walking towards the streets. They didn't talk much at first, still catching their breath. But soon they were chatting happily. Sora kept glancing at Tai, watching his features. She studied every detail, as she had a hundred times before. She loved to hear his voice, listening intently as he talked, answering only to keep him talking, and prodding him so he laughed. She loved his laugh. Tai caught her gaze several times. Finally he stopped and turned to face her, head put to one side, a curious look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora mentally groaned. What an intelligent answer.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she stammered.  
  
Tai's expression changed from slightly curious to very curious. "You keep looking at me. How come? Do I have something on my face or what?"  
  
"N-no." Sora blushed and bit her lip. "Um, it's late. I need to be getting home, and-"  
  
"You're avoiding my question." Tai put his hands on his hips. "Answer me, Sora."  
  
Sora glanced at the ground and blushed brightly. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Because I can't help it!" she blurted, then bit her lip in embarassment. Daring a glance, she saw Tai's eyebrow raised, and a suspicious look on his face, which was quickly turning into realization.  
  
"Do you mean to say," he said slowly and softly, "that you have a crush on me?"   
  
Sora, never able to lie, nodded and looked to the ground again.  
  
She heard a slow breath inhaled, then let out in a slow sigh. The next noise was of fingers being run through unruly hair, and then a quiet voice. "Sora?"  
  
"Yes Tai?" she asked, looking up, still a bit afraid of his reaction.   
  
What she saw startled her. Tai smiled a bit at her, then rolled his lips, appearing not sure of what to say. Finally, he spoke. "Um, Sora?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ican'tbelieveI'mgoingtodothis!" Tai muttered quickly, before stepping forward and embracing the startled girl tightly. Sora gasped, then relaxed giddily into the warmth of his arms. She nuzzled her face into the hollow of his neck, trying to control her breathing and her wildly pounding heart. The deep breaths didn't help much, each one bringing the scent of Tai into her nostrils. She was disappointed when Tai pulled back, but let go, and watched in surprise when he turned his back to her for a moment.  
  
But when he turned back, she saw laughter in his eyes, and a blush resting faintly on his cheeks. he cleared his throat twice before he could say: "Um, I-I guess you s-should be getting home, S-sora." He bit his lip again, then started walking, faster than normal. Sora trotted to catch up, then matched her stride to his. Her fingers brushed his hand, and she flinched. She hadn't realized she had been walking so close. Before she could pull back, Tai caught her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, and sent a soft look towards her. Sora caught it and smiled happily.  
  
Her world was perfect. 


End file.
